


Blind Betrayal

by xsmolminifryx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmolminifryx/pseuds/xsmolminifryx
Summary: In the game Giorgi Marcano betrays Lincoln and shoots him in the head before killing Danny while his father and Ritchie Doucet kills Sammy and Ellis. Well I figured I'd switch it up and give Giorgi another chance in redemption and have a chance to choose his side and help Lincoln protect Sammy and Ellis along with Danny.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Blind Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a fanfiction. I do apologize if it's not the greatest. I'm hoping with a lot of practice and hard work that it will get better over time. I do appreciate you stopping by to give this a read :) This will be a multiple part story. So more will come. Lincoln and Giorgi's relationship will build along the way. :)

Giorgi couldn't even process what his father was telling him. It was like he was living in a damn nightmare he couldn't even wake up from. He couldn't do this. He couldn't betray the only friend he had . Lincoln Clay was his best friend. He couldn't imagine himself pulling the trigger. "I'm not killing my best friend. You must be outta your god damn mind to think I would go along with your plan." Giorgi looked at his father before throwing the bag that contained the money plates on the floor and walked outta the room. He needed to warn Lincoln on his father's plan before it was too late.

Lincoln, Danny and Ellis made it back to Sammy's safely without any problems besides Danny's leg being a bit messed up from the vault collapsing down on them. "Man that was some intense shit back there. Never expected it to go sideways so fast." Lincoln laughed as Sammy walked in the room with a smile on his face as he saw the boys was all safe. "I'm glad you boys made it back. You had me worried." Sammy knew Lincoln and Ellis could handle themselves but seeing them standing there made him worry less. "Well what you think would happen? We got the money and no one got hurt. Well expect for Danny. But that was his fault for not backing up enough." Ellis couldn't help but laugh as he punched Danny in the arm. Lincoln placed the money on the counter as Sammy counted out each cut. Sal's was little bigger than the others since Sammy wanted to pay him back for all of his troubles. "Looks like there be a 2 million dollars per split. Little extra for Sal for his troubles." Sammy was happy to have the money so he could get out from under Sal for once and be able to retire.

Shortly before Lincoln and the rest of them started to celebrate their winnings the door of the bar flew open and Giorgi came busting through. He was outta breathe and looking completely exhausted. "We have a huge fucking problem. Sal is planning on killing you guys." Giorgi managed to get his words out as he pushed himself down into a chair. Everyone turned and looked at each other before looking back at Giorgi. "Are you sure about this Giorgi?" Lincoln questioned as he moved closer to his friend noticing he looked worried. "Yeah, I went back to see my father after the robbery to give him back those fucking money plates he wanted me to steal from the vault. I didn't know why he wanted me to take them in the first place till I got back. He said he wanted to get rid of you and Sammy and Ellis and Danny. He fucking wanted me to kill you." Giorgi slammed his fist down against the table as he looked away from Lincoln. "He wasn't just gonna take his cut. He was planning to take it all so he can build that fucking casino. I had to come here and warn you. I can't let him do this to you guys. It's not right. He planning to bring this Dixie mafia guy with him. I wanted you guys to have a fighting chance." 

Giorgi turned as he heard a car pulling up outside the bar. "Shit-- They're here." Giorgi quickly moved away from the door as Lincoln moved everyone back behind him. "Everyone be ready when shit goes sideways. Don't trust a damn thing he says. I'm not gonna let that muthafucker walk outta here if he does anything." Lincoln turned looking back at the door as it opened. Sal and another male walked in holding a duffle bag in hand. "Well looks like someone got here before I could." Sal smiled as he turned looking at Giorgi with a disapproving glare. "Yeah he was telling us you was stopping by to grab your cut. I made sure you had a little extra for your troubles." Sammy walked around the bar moving near Sal. Sal tilted his head as he motioned the man behind him to go collect the cut. "I heard Lincoln and Giorgi ran into some trouble back there and Lincoln had to save their asses. You should be proud of your boys." Sammy chuckled as he turned to Lincoln. "I'm very proud of them. You have no idea." 

Lincoln couldn't keep his eyes off Sal the whole time he was there. He could feel something was about to happen. He needed to make sure Sal's little plan didn't succeed. Giorgi moved around the table as he stool a few feet from where Lincoln was. "Why don't you tell them the real reason you are here." Giorgi turned his head a bit as he looked over at his father who looked a bit confused at what Giorgi was hinting at. But he knew exactly what Giorgi was applying. But he wasn't gonna just let his ultimate plan go to waste. "I'm not sure what you're talking about son. I just came here congratulate Sammy and collect my cut." Giorgi knew damn well his father was full of shit. "You're lying! I told them exactly what you told me back at the office. You was planning to take all the money after you killed Sammy and Ellis and Danny. You wanted me to kill Lincoln. You had me steal the money plates from the Federal Reserve so you can build that fucking casino. Don't act fucking stupid." Giorgi knew his father would pull this kinda shit to cover his ass. Sal just stood there with a cocky smile as he shook his head in disbelief. His own son was going against him. This was the ultimate blind betrayal. "Isn't this sad. My own son betraying me. You never knew how to keep your damn mouth shut. You're just like your mother." Bringing up his mother set Giorgi off. He hated when his father used his mother against him. "You keep her outta your mouth. She was a better parent than you will ever be!" Giorgi let out a low growl as his eyes shifted a bit when he noticed Ritchie reaching for the knife in his back pocket. "He got a knife! Move Ellis!" Giorgi yelled at Ellis before looking back at Lincoln. Giorgi quickly pointing his gun at Ritchie and shot off a round striking Ritchie. Lincoln quickly pointed his gun in the direction where Sal was standing but before he could get a shot off Sal had already made a run for it with the bag of money. "Fuck!" Lincoln rushed out the door looking around outside before noticing Sal's armored vehicle speeding away. "We're not gonna let him get away with this, Are we? " Giorgi questioned as he stood right next to Lincoln. "Fuck no- We're gonna go after him. But we're gonna need help. I need to reach out to a friend of mine that I met over in Vietnam. John Donovan. He will know what to do." 

A few day's had passed since the whole incident and Giorgi was staying with Lincoln since he knew it wasn't safe to even go anywhere near areas his father's men was working in. Each district had one of his father's Capos in it along with a few Lieutenants. "This is fucking insane. Never thought I'd be planning against my own father." Giorgi shook his head as he sat up at the bar thinking over the plans. John had few ideas on how Lincoln could get to Sal but it was gonna be a long progress. "Well at least you didn't follow through with Sal's plans and actually try to kill me." Lincoln was bit surprised that Giorgi warned them about the attack. But it pushed Sammy's retirement forward a little faster. Lincoln sent Sammy and Ellis out of Louisiana to make sure they was safe. He didn't want Sal to send retaliation after them. "Why did you warn us? I never got to ask you that." Lincoln was a bit curious about it. He never figured someone like Giorgi to be the type to betray his own flesh and blood. Giorgi wasn't even sure how to answer that. "You're my best friend. Why would I wanna betray you? You're the only one who wanted to be my actually friend and not be in it for the money." Giorgi wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Lincoln the full truth behind it. He knew it was bad idea since people would look down upon them. Bad enough most people he knew was racist fucks. Adding in the fact he was in love with his best friend would only fuel the fire even more. He didn't want more problems for Lincoln. "Well at least that some loyalty. But you sure you wanna go against your father?" Lincoln had make sure Giorgi was really wanting to take part on this. He didn't want Giorgi to feel like he had to do this. "Yes, Im sure of this." Giorgi looked over at Lincoln with a small smile. He wanted his father to pay for what he had done. He wasn't gonna stop till Sal was dead.


End file.
